codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday Ulrich Part 2
Happy Birthday Ulrich Part 2 is the second half of the two part episode and the sixth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 and the one hundred and twenty sixth episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE Previously On Code Lyoko Evolution. Jeremy and the others but Ulrich who was still asleep in his room and today was his birthday the reason why he didn't wake up was because they were gonna throw him a surprise party and make his day when suddenly right as they were gonna plan it X.A.N.A had launched an attack yet again and this time he had created a specter of Ulrich yet again like he did last time. Soon they saw the Specter of him walking towards them and they soon ran to the factory as for Odd Jeremy told him to wake up Ulrich as they need his help on this and soon he went away to get Ulrich. Just as Ulrich woke up he saw the specter of himself and he started to run from it as Odd was coming towards and they bumped into each other Ulrich asked Odd what was going on and Odd told him it was a X.A.N.A attack they need to go now as they both ran off with specter chasing them. Part 2....................... As Jeremy and Ulrich were still attacked by the specter Odd and the girls on Lyoko Yumi asked Odd where was William at and Odd said he wasn't sure at all. But soon William arrived at the factory and attacked the specter of Ulrich and saved Ulrich and Jeremy, they both thanked William but the Specter got back up and was really mad at William and now William had to run. Jeremy and Ulrich decided to head back to the factory as the others will be needing them to help them on Lyoko. Meanwhile William was fighting the Specter of Ulrich and Jeremy sended the real Ulrich to Lyoko and soon all four heroes were on Lyoko now and they had get to the tower right away. Jeremy told them to not fool around because William is having a tough time with the specter. The others saw the tower and they were almost there at the tower and soon the specter of Ulrich started to attack by waving his hand at William as Ulrich went inside the tower and started to go up it William was about to be killed and Ulrich soon entered the Code: Lyoko code and soon the Specter was gone. and everything was normal yet again and Jeremy told Odd to wake up Ulrich so they can surprise him for his birthday. Soon everyone was ready and Ulrich was walking in with Odd when suddenly everyone yelled SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULRICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed everyone. Ulrich was smiling and he soon thanked everyone and he gave them all a hug and he evening kissed Yumi with everyone watching and evening William which it still bothering shim but he should be happy as the episode ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia * This is the very last episode to feature Ulrich's birthday.